All Good Things
by Virus007
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**All Good Things**

A/N: This is my first fic, :3 so please go easy on me. Also if you haven't seen in the summary this AU, the characters seem really OOC, I'm sorry, I tried getting them more in character, but I FAILED! T-T R&R! Enjoy! ^w^

Chapter 1: Rain

"Brother? Wake up!" I hear Al say, I open my eyes and blink. "C'mon Ed, Winry's coming soon. We gotta go to school." I look at him and nod; he leaves my room for me to get dressed. I pull on my black leather pants, a plain long sleeve shirt, a black T-shirt with a red skull on it over that, and some black gloves.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, Winry and Al look at me. "Good morning brother." I smile. "Ready to go, Ed?" I nod and grab my bag, Al locks the door and we go.

"Have a good day brother!" I nod and smile flashing the thumbs up at him, he laughs and runs off waving, I wave back. I take out a note pad and jot down; "How was your night?" and hand it to Winry, she reads it over and hands it back, she smiles, "Oh, it was good; granny and I played games all night!" I smirk and write, "Sounds boring." She glares and hits me over the head with a wrench. "Shut up!" I mouth "Ow," she frowns. "Sorry, c'mon let's get to class." I nod and run off.

First class is biology. I stare outside, Envy's sitting beside me. He moved here little over a month ago. "Hey, chibi-san!" He whispers, I glare and write on my note pad; "Don't. Call. Me. Short." He snickers and asks, "Are you even listening?" I look at the board and shake my head. "Thought so." I look down and write, "Then why'd you ask?" He shrugs and grins. "Bored." I shake my head and mouth; "Leave me alone." He laughs. "No." I'm getting frustrated; I know he can tell, so I just glare at my desk. I wish I could yell, but I can't. I look at him and mouth; "Idiot palm tree!" He glares and whispers, "Fuck you chibi." The bell rings and I bolt out the door. **'Maybe I'll skip next class...'**

I sit under a tree in the school yard and put in my ear buds, I turn up the volume as the song Last Kiss by Pearl Jam plays, I mouth out the words, "Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The lord toke her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world..."

I'm an atheist, but I like the song. I wipe my eyes. **'I should have asked Al if I could've stayed home...'** I sigh, a new song comes on, **'I'll be missing you...' **I get up and start to walk home, Al will understand. I let my head hang as I walk, it's raining... I don't care, 'cause I think I'm crying. **'Mom...'**

I walk into Al's and I empty house, I'm soaked. **'Heh... Mom would be mad if she knew I skipped school and walked home in the rain... I can almost hear her voice; "Edward? What are you doing home? And you're soaked! Go get on dry clothes!"' **My body shakes with soundless chuckles, but slowly turns to sobs. I drop to my knees and curl up in a ball; my body continues to shake with sobs that can't be heard. **'I'm sorry!'** I mouth out, "Mom..."and close my eyes.

"Brother..?" I open my eyes slowly, "C'mon brother, get up." I look at Al's worried face as he shakes me lightly, "Hey Al." I mouth, he smiles slightly. "Hey brother, get up... You're wet and shivering... Let's get you some clean clothes and let you lay down." I nod; **'Did I fall asleep..?' **

I walk into my room; Al gives me some pyjama pants and a T-shirt. "Lay down for awhile brother... I'll call you when dinner's ready." I nod and change, as I climb in bed one thought runs through my head; **'I need to be a better brother...'**

Chapter end. A/N: Heheh, what'd ya think? Is my grammer bad? That last line kinda rhymed; **"I nod and change, as I climb into bed one thought runs through my head; ****'I need to be a better brother...' **Heh heh, review please. :3 I would like to know if people like it and if I should continue. TwT See you next chap! Oh and I'm sorry if it's short, I was thinking about our lovable chibi, trying to make it comfortable for him. ;3 Heehee, Mew!


	2. Chapter 2: Mom

_**A/N:**_ Sorry I haven't uploaded for a long, long time! I have A.D.H.D so I have a hard time keeping focus... T-T Forgive me? Kay, chapter warnings! **Self-harm, character death and swearing. **Enjoy the chapter and I promise to try upload more ofter. :3 See you at the bottom!

_**CHAPTER 2: MOM...**_

"**Hey, mom?"**

"**Yes Eddie?"**

**Edward smiled shyly, "I-I wanted... to ask you something..." he stuttered, Trisha smiled and kneeled down to meet his eyes. **

"**Yes?" He looked down at his feet; "You're not gonna die... right, mommy?" Edward looked at her, tears running down his cheeks. Trisha looked at him in surprise and picked him up.**

"**Where did this come from?" He buried his face in her shoulder as he sobbed. **

"**Wi-Winry s-said that her pa-parents died a-and they're n-not coming b-back! I-I don't want you to d-die m-mommy!"**

"**Shhh... Edward, you're a big boy now... Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere.." **

**^123456789^**

My eyes shot open as I jumped up, "Mom..."

I mouthed and pull my knees to my chest. "You lied... And it's my fault..."

Tears brim the rim of my eyes, I wipe them away and walk to my bathroom that's connected to my room. I lock the door behind me, as I scan the cabinets, searching for my razor blade. I find it and run my index finger up the blade, I watch as the blood pops up. I let out a shallow breath and put it to my forearm and drag it across, not deep enough to kill myself, but deep enough to leave a scar.

I sit down on the edge of the tub and watch the blood leak off my wrist, into a small red puddle, that has formed by my feet, I close my eyes and picture my mother _**'Now I know I messed up bad... I let you down in the worst way, it hurts me in every single way...' **_I close my eyes tighter, trying to stop the tears from spilling. _**'I should clean up, Al will come check on me soon...'**_

I chuckle soundlessly and pick up a rag, I clean the floor before grabbing gaze and peroxide. I clean the new wound with the peroxide, wincing at the sting and wrap it up. I walk out of the bathroom and grab a long sleeve shirt from my closet, I slip it on and go downstairs. I walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, nii-san. You're up." Al smiled. "Did you have a good nap?"

I nod and smile back, "I don't want to go to school tomorrow..." I mouth, he sighed.

"Okay..." I smile bigger and mouth back.

"Thank you!"

Al chuckles, "Yeah, yeah."

^123456789^

I put my plate away and write on my notebook. **"Thanks for dinner Al, it was great!" **Al reads it and smiles. "No problem nii-san."

"I'm going to my room." I mouth, he nods. I run upstairs, I shut my door behind me and lock it, I grab my journal and sit at my desk. I open it up and start to write.

_**April, 6, 2012 **_

_** I was thinking about mom lots lately and I wrote a song, I wish she was here and I could talk, so I could sing it to her...**_

_** Dear angel of mine, yea.  
>Where do I start to express how I feel?<br>Well, my love's gone blind.  
>Now all that I feel is what I hear.<br>Your words rip and tear,  
>through my heart so weak and pure.<br>Now I find myself wanting to die...**_

_**I bleed for the second time tonight**_  
><em><strong>holding the love that's in my mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only my love could be with you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only this pain, this pain died too<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I break you away, away, away from me.<strong>_

_**As I sit here alone, oh**_  
><em><strong>just thinking about everything that you said.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know since I'm alone.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause without you my life's gone down...<strong>_  
><em><strong>What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die?<strong>_

_**I bleed for the second time tonight**_  
><em><strong>holding the love that's in my mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only my love could be with you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only this pain, this pain died too<strong>_  
><em><strong>I bleed for the second time tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find more similar lyrics on pf6holding the love that's in my mind.**_  
><em><strong>If only my love could be with you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only this pain, this pain died too<strong>_  
><em><strong>I break you away. This freak I became<strong>_  
><em><strong>my enemy...<strong>_  
><em><strong>This freak I became, my enemy...<strong>_  
><em><strong>From my angel to my enemy...<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know.<strong>_

_**I bleed for the second time tonight**_  
><em><strong>holding the love that's in my mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only my love could be with you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only this pain, this pain died too.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I bleed for the second time tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>holding the love that's in my mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only my love could be with you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only this pain, this pain died too.<strong>_

_**I'll break you away! (all that's in my mind)**_  
><em><strong>I'll break you away! (and all that's in my life)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So, I'll break you away, away, away from me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So, I'll break you away, away, away from me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I don't know...<strong>_

_**Sincerely Yours.**_

_**Edward...**_

'**I miss her..' **I close my journal and look at the clock. **'12:42... I better go to bed.." **I get up and climb into my bed, snuggling into the covers and drift to sleep.

^123456789^

_**"Bye Al!" **_

_** Ed smiled at his brother, who is sleeping at a friends house. He ran to the car with their mother in toll. "Can I get hot chocolate, when we get home?"**_

_** She chuckled; "Sure, my little man." He grinned, as she started the car.**_

_**They drove down the road, Edward was laughing, telling Trisha what he was doing all day. "Edward put on your seat belt."**_

_**Edward pouted and crossed his arms. "No."**_

_** Trisha looked at her 9 year old son. "Put. On. Your. Seat. Belt."**_

_**He glared at his feet. **_

"_**Edw-" She started again, but was cut off as she lost control of the car.**_

"_**Mom? What's going on?" **_

"_**Put your seat belt on, NOW!"**_

_**Edward nodded his head, snapping on the belt. He looked at his mom worried, the car hit an ice patch and swerved to the right. It flipped three time, Edward and Trisha screamed, the car finished by slamming into a tree from the drivers side.**_

_**Edward woke up first, he looked around, his whole body ached. His eyes finally landed on his mom, she was covered in blood, head bleeding heavily. "Mom!"**_

_**He tried to scream, but nothing came out; he reached out with his left arm, he couldn't move the right. "Mommy..?" **_

_**He tried to say, still nothing would come out. Darkness took over his sight as he blacked out, the last thing he saw and felt was his mom cold, bloody and dead.**_

^123456789^

I wake up, tears in my eyes.

"It's all my fault..."

I mouth out and wipe my eyes, as I try to stop myself from crying. I get up and go to my bathroom. I run warm water into the tub and slowly undress, I climb in and turn off the water, when it gets to three quarters full.

I stare at the razor blade next to me, grimacing I pick it up and put it to my left wrist, I slice it up away from the vain and deep enough to leave a scar. I watch it fall from my arm, like red rain, into the tub; tainting it with it's crimson beauty.

I watched it leak, for what seemed like hours, when really what was only five minutes. **'Maybe I should clean it up now...' **I wonder what Al would do, if he got in here and see me, sitting here in blood tainted water, bleeding from my arm..?

I chuckle a soundless dark chuckle; "Who cares?"

I stop myself right there; "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?" I scream out angrily, nothing come out, like I knew nothing would...

"Mom... Am I crazy..?" I mouth and pull my legs to my chest, putting my face in my arms, I weep silently to myself.

_**A/N:**_So do you like it? :) R&R Please. I'll try upload again soon! I promise! Oh and the song is _Dear Angel_ by_ Apirl Sixth_.


End file.
